This Invention relates generally to eyeglass cases and neckstraps. More specifically, this invention relates to a compact storage pouch attached to an eyeglass neckstrap which is capable of deploying and storing the eyeglasses and neckstrap when they are not in use, or for carrying small objects such as keys or money.